Detrás de mi ventana
by Briel Black
Summary: Ya estoy cansada te tanta monotonía, Sasuke, y por eso este es el adiós.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Así como la letra de la canción es propiedad de sus autores.

**Detrás** **de mi ventana.**

_Ya me cansé  
Que no me acaricies ni con la mirada  
De ser en tu cama una tercera almohada  
De ver que el futuro se va haciendo flaco  
De saber que la vida no es más que un rato  
Y sentirme mujer porque lavo los platos._

Ya no puedo contigo, estoy cansada, estar a tu lado ya no es lo mismo. Eres tan frío y cortante, desde que vivimos juntos nunca me has dado siquiera una pequeña muestra de cariño. Lo único que somos es un par de desconocidos, no sé nada de ti y cuando intento que conversemos encuentras la manera de evitarlo. He olvidado ya la última vez que me besaste, en tu casa sólo parezco quien lava la ropa y hace la comida, para ti nunca he sido más que eso. 

_Ya me cansé  
De decir que te amo y ver que estás dormido  
De hacerte una cena especial y ver que te has ido  
De ser una ama de casa y nada más  
Con la diferencia del siempre y el jamás  
Y hasta sentirme feliz cuando te vas._

Ya me ha cansado tanta monotonía, todo entre nosotros es tan cotidiano. La última vez que te pregunté sí me querías fingiste no escucharme, y cuando yo pronuncié un 'Te amo' simulaste estar dormido para no responder. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que festejamos nuestro aniversario? Nunca tienes tiempo para cosas como esas, tal vez a ti te parezca algo tonto hacer barullo por eso pero para mí significaría mucho que me apoyaras.

El problema es que tú nunca cambiarás por nada ni por nadie, ni por mí lo has hecho. Cuando he necesitado de ti nunca estás, escasamente te veo y cuando lo hago no me prestas atención, eres tan frío y seco como siempre, me he dado cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha es así y nada lo hará cambiar. 

_Detrás de mi ventana_  
_Veo pasar la mañana_  
_En la espera de la noche_  
_Me destapo el escote_  
_Para que éste te provoque_  
_Tu fallida ansiedad._

A ti nada te trasmuta, siempre vas a ser el mismo y no me queda duda alguna de ello. ¿Tienes idea de todas las cosas que he hecho para llamar tu atención? Siempre has fingido desentendimiento y no hacemos nada en lo absoluto. Día con día espero tu llegada, cada noche había estado ansiosa, con un poco de esperanza aún. Pero no tienes intenciones de cambiar. 

_Detrás de mi ventana  
Veo pasar el destino  
Disfrazado de asesino  
Burlándose a carcajadas  
De este ingrato concubino._

Detrás de mi ventana  
Se me va la vida  
Contigo pero sola.

Nunca me agradeces nada, pareciera que no quieres hablar conmigo; tal vez desde un principio sólo me viste como algo que te ayudaría a lograr tus objetivos, pero yo no te veía como eso. Por estar a tu lado me he perdido muchas cosas, comienzo a quedarme sin vida, ¿y por qué? Por ti, me has retenido de lograr mis metas, tú avanzas y yo me estoy quedando atrás.

Puede que vivamos en compañia del otro, que compartamos el baño, la mesa, la habitación, la cama, pero algo es seguro, yo me he sentido sola desde un principio, nunca me has apoyado, jamás me has demostrado estar conmigo, nunca he creído que estés ahí para mí. 

_Ya me cansé  
De ser para ti como cualquier camisa  
Que se plancha y se arruga al compás de tu risa  
de ser un objeto más en tu casa  
como un trapo, una silla, una simple taza  
y que tu ni te enteres de qué es lo que pasa._

No lo soporto más, que me aleje será lo mejor tanto para mí como para ti. Porque estamos juntos y te quiero, pero tú no me has dado ninguna muestra de algo que se le parezca, siento que lo único que haces es ignorarme y tratarme como su fuera cualquier otra persona, como si solo fuera una cosa, algo sin importancia. Estoy harta de yo darte todo y tú no responder a eso. Ya estoy cansada, ya no puedo.

Te voy a dejar en claro que yo no soy ninguna dependiente tuya. Hace un par de años te necesitaba y te amaba, era capaz de dar todo por ti; pero al paso del tiempo aquel sentimiento cambió, ya no quiero estar a tu merced porque yo no soy ningún objeto y no me vas a controlar. Este es el adiós, Sasuke.

_Detrás de mi ventana_  
_se me va la vida_  
_contigo pero sola._


End file.
